


Five Times Tony Comforts Steve...

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Cuddling, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: ...and One Time Steve comforts Tony.





	1. I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess/gifts).



> Oh my, I'm really doing it again - another 5+1 manip set for Steve and Tony (when I actually should be doing some money-earning work instead... XD). This time, it'll be all about the hurt/comfort - I hope you like it ^_^ I'd love to know what you think, and I apologise in advance for all the hurt I'm inflicting on our boys! *hides under desk*
> 
> Also, this is for my beloved Duchess because I think she'll like it ^_^ *waves* Heya hon! Enjoy all the feels! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Steve feels so weary of it all, of the fighting, of losing those he loves, of the death of the innocent caught in the middle. Sometimes he doesn't want to be strong, he doesn't want to go out there again, he doesn't want his life to be one continuous battle and his only legacy a shield and a myth. Of course he will still do it, because it's his duty, because people count on him.
> 
> (In moments like these, only leaning against Tony and feeling his arms around him will make him feel better.)
> 
> (Tony gets it. He understands that world-weariness on such a profound level that he sometimes wonders if he was born with it. But when it threatens to overwhelm him, he thinks of the good things in life, of _Steve_ , and it always helps him to get his act together because he won't be defeated by it. Ever.) 
> 
> (So when Steve gets that look on his face, when his eyes turn haunted and tired, when his wide shoulders sag just that tiny bit, then Tony wraps his arms around him and lets him know that he can let go, that Tony is there and will hold him together when he feels like he can't manage on his own.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off we go with Steve suffering his way through this 5+1 and Tony being awesome XD I hope you enjoy it (mean as that is...) ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/132917/132917_original.jpg)


	2. Get Better Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People think that Captain America doesn't get hurt. Ever. 
> 
> (But Steve gets hurt, more often than not, but it doesn't always show. When it does show, that means that it's really bad. It doesn't happen often, but whenever it does, Tony never leaves his side, and Steve won't ever be able to put in words how much that means to him.) 
> 
> (Tony hates it to see Steve like that, utterly motionless and almost like dead, with bandages all over his body and bloody abrasions on his face, his eyes closed in unconsciousness. It pains Tony on a fundamental level, somewhere so deep down inside of him that he doesn't even attempt to deny what it means.)
> 
> (All he wants is to take the pain away, to make Steve feel better, so see him smile again. And while he waits for Steve to wake up, Tony makes sure that he knows he's loved, and gently kisses his forehead.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I'm hurting poor Steve that much... *hides under desk* But hey, we all love us some good h/c, and that just doesn't work without the hurt... I hope you don't hate me for it... *offers cookies to make it better*

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/133133/133133_original.jpg)


	3. Just Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long battle and it's far from over. 
> 
> (Steve gets hit, the impact strong enough that he lands painfully hard in the debris and the world turns black for the fraction of a second. For a weary moment Steve contemplates to just keep lying here in the bombed out street because he can't see an end and he's slowly losing faith.)
> 
> (Then Tony lands next to him, shouting his name because Steve hasn't answered over the comms, and the worry in Tony's voice makes Steve sit up. Tony's faceplate - scratched, damaged - comes up when he kneels next to Steve and Steve feels his stomach churn at the injuries he can see on Tony's face.)
> 
> (Tony takes one look at him and then he bends down and wraps his arms around Steve. He presses a lingering kiss to Steve's forehead without caring how sweaty and dirty it is, and suddenly Steve feels like he can get up again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend again, so here comes the next manip in the h/c series! I hope you like it ^_^ Seems I never get tired of hurting poor Steve and getting him dirty and tired and weary and injured (at least if Tony's around to kiss it better XD)... Do you mind?

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/133641/133641_original.jpg)


	4. We Can Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Steve needs a pep talk from time to time. 
> 
> (There are only a handful of people who know that about him, and every single one of them he trusts with his life.)
> 
> (Tony always seems to feel it when Steve needs a word of encouragement, a moment to allow himself to lean on somebody else's strength. Sensing Tony's hand cupping his jaw in a strong yet gentle grip, looking in Tony's eyes which are full of confidence and listening to his voice, quiet but with unwavering determination, makes Steve believe that they can really and truly do it.) 
> 
> (Whenever Steve needs Tony's confidence, his persistence and his determination, Tony never hesitates to give it to Steve, to build him up piece by piece while never losing faith in him. It's one of the most precious gifts Steve has ever been given.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, now that week went quickly - so as always, here's your weekend update ^_^ I hope you enjoy the newest fluffiness. Two more manips to go, and then this 5+1 is done... I feel like time's running away from me - in a full-blown sprint... -_-V

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/133550/133550_original.jpg)


	5. Just Hold On To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after the battle, when Steve finally looks around, _really_ looks, and sees the destruction and the terrible loss of life all around him that he feels like he can't breathe, like the walls are closing in on him, and he can't help thinking, _"I did this."_
> 
> (Tony's just about to fly up to Steve when he sees him turning around in a circle, his movements slow as if he is dazed. He seems lost, as if he's overwhelmed by what he's seeing. Tony speeds up because he knows that Steve's mind is about to get lost in dangerous waters. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, Tony knows it's essential to stop it _immediately_. He himself has been down that road often enough, after all.) 
> 
> (Tony lands a few steps away from Steve and hastily exits the suit. He leaves it nearby in sentry mode to keep an eye on them because he knows he can't spare any attention to their surroundings right now. Then Tony wraps his arms around Steve in a tight embrace, holding on with everything he is because he needs Steve to feels safe.)
> 
> (It takes a moment, but then Steve buries his face against Tony's neck, his arms come up to rest on Tony's back in an almost desperate grip, and he takes a deep breath.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late with posting this manip! It was supposed to go up on Saturday, but things happened and I didn't manage to finish it in time. Please forgive me for making you wait, my lovelies! I hope this wee manip makes up for the extra wait, though ^_^ Enjoy!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/133933/133933_original.jpg)


	6. I'm Always Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after years of being part of the Avengers, people still think that the great Tony Stark doesn't care about anything but himself. 
> 
> (Steve knows that they're very very wrong. Tony _does_ care about others - in fact he cares so incredibly much that it's the only thing that makes Tony hit his breaking point. Steve _knows_ because he has seen it happen, because he's one of the very few people who Tony allows to be there when he breaks down. He's held Tony when his body shook with desperate sobs because he always thinks that people were killed because he didn't do everything he could to safe them. Steve also knows that that's not true, because Tony always does far more than is humanly possible, and he regularly brings his mind and body close to collapse trying to keep people safe.)
> 
> (Tony breaking down is one of the most painful things Steve has ever experienced. Almost as painful as watching Tony put up impenetrable walls to protect himself against caring for people. It never works, though. So when Tony needs him to be there to catch him, to allow him to fall apart, then Steve makes sure to hold Tony close and piece him back together when Tony's ready for it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done! Wow! This is already the last manip... I hope you liked this wee 5+1 - I certainly had fun, although that sounds very evil given that I only tortured our poor boys. I hope you can forgive me... ^^ Now go and enjoy Steve's turn to comfort Tony!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/134282/134282_original.jpg)


End file.
